


Проблемы и их решения

by 2Y5



Category: White Collar, White Collar RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтт соскучился по Тиму на съемках Супер Майка и пригласил его к себе в гости...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проблемы и их решения

**Author's Note:**

> Автор впервые пишет по этой паре, совсем недавно заинтересовалась ими с подачи одного хорошего человека)))  
>  Речь в фике идет о фильме Супер Майк (Magic Mike), съемки которого проводились в 2012г. в Тампе (Флорида), в течении двух месяцев. Танец Мэтта - частично обрезанный танец его персонажа из фильма. Таймкод для желающих - 00:21:30 либо http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FF-JwlYdY_0 но фильм качеством получше получается, можно рассмотреть, где именно Мэтт)))

ДиКей вышел из Международного аэропорта Тампы и вдохнул теплый, чуть влажный воздух, свойственный всем городам, расположенным у воды. Уже вечерело, город зажигался огнями, туристы и местные жители сновали вокруг него, спеша по своим делам. А мужчина просто наслаждался моментом.

Месяц. Уже целый чертов месяц Мэтт был занят на съемках нового фильма, и пробудет тут еще около месяца, но Тим уже не мог ждать. Он дико соскучился по своему другу, поэтому едва услышав по телефону, как тот предлагает прилететь к нему на четыре дня, сразу бросился собирать чемоданы. Элиза с детьми как раз хотела съездить к родственникам, поэтому с объяснениями проблем не возникло. И вот спустя два дня он уже тут, еще пара часов – и он наконец-таки сможет увидеть Бомера, обнять его и поцеловать…

Подумав об этом, мужчина слегка покраснел. Их роман с Мэттом начался не так давно, но чувств, что он вызывал в них обоих, было достаточно, чтобы вцепиться в новые отношения всеми руками и ногами. Сейчас было время хиатуса, и мужчинам пришлось разъехаться по своим делам и семьям, но они оба дико скучали друг по другу. 

Встряхнувшись, ДиКей вытянул руку, ловя такси. Всю дорогу до съемной квартиры Бомера он думал о том, что же все-таки за проект, в котором участвует его друг. Дело в том, что Мэтт наотрез отказался сообщать ему, о чем будет новый фильм. Он лишь намекал, что ему пришлось записаться в спортзал для дополнительных тренировок, но все остальное было покрыто завесой тайны. Бомер лишь загадочно-ласково улыбался и переводил тему на что-то другое. Тим потер руки – теперь-то он точно заставит Мэтта все эму рассказать.

Дверь после стука открылась практически сразу – мужчина с нетерпением ждал своего гостя с самого утра: прибрался, приготовил на ужин сразу несколько любимых Тимом блюд и все это время внутренне решался исполнить одну сумасшедшую задумку. Он очень долго думал над возникшей идеей и очень надеялся, что его любимому все понравится.

Партнеры обнялись и долго не отпускали друг друга – длинная разлука сыграла свою роль, и пару минут парни просто наслаждались тем, что вновь могут ощутить тепло любимого человека, подарили друг другу несколько нежных поцелуев. Они не хотели торопиться, у них было время, чтобы позволить себе подобную роскошь.

Разобравшись с вещами ДиКея, мужчины отправились прямиком в небольшую, но уютную гостиную, где Мэтт накрыл кофейный столик – полумрак, рассеиваемый несколькими свечами, аппетитные запахи домашней еды. 

Оглядев все это великолепие, Тим уселся рядом со столиком прямо на мягкий ковер, устилавший пол. Потянув Мэтта за руку, он уронил того себе на колени, на что мужчина лишь рассмеялся и передал другу тарелку с запеченной курицей. Ели в относительной тишине, прямо руками, прижимаясь друг к другу, негромко переговариваясь, делясь самыми важными новостями. В принципе, они и так знали обо всем, ведь созванивались почти каждый день, даже хотя бы на пару минут перед сном. 

Наконец, с едой было покончено. Уютно умостившись в объятиях любовника, Бомер устроил голову под подбородком Тима и теперь в тишине слушал, как бьется его сердце. Тот же с наслаждением запустил пальцы в каштановые пряди, перебирая, иногда слегка потягивая. Но все же любопытство донимало его.

\- Так ты мне расскажешь, что за фильм вы снимаете? Или мне так и придется гадать до самого его выхода в прокат?

Приятный баритон прошелся по нервам Мэтта, заставив того слегка напрячься. 

\- Я не могу тебе рассказать, сам понимаешь – тайна студии, все такое… - начал, было, он. ДиКей закатил глаза, но потом удивленно воззрился на партнера, когда тот продолжил. – Но я могу тебе показать…

Легко поднявшись с насиженного места, парень быстро убрал все лишнее со стола, усадил-таки гостя на диван, а сам отправился в спальню, попросив Тима чуть-чуть подождать. Тот ведь ждал целый месяц, чего ему будет стоить еще пара минут?

Долго гадать, что же задумал его неугомонный друг, ДиКею не пришлось – заиграла музыка, позже Тим понял, что это была миксованная The Raining Men. Сейчас же мужчина во все глаза наблюдал за тем, как Мэтт танцевал для него в неверном свете капелек огня. 

Несколько финтов с зонтом, неизменная шляпа, ставшей уже почти традиционным атрибутом для Бомера, отброшенная прямо Тиму в лицо. Сброшенный плащ, золотистая кожа накаченных рук, обнажившаяся наконец-то для жадного взора, выверенные движения тренированного тела, небольшая демонстрация напряженных бицепсов. Одна рука на ширинке, другая зарылась в волосы – ДиКей поймал себя на том, что уже вовсю кусал губы от возбуждения и желания самому схватиться за эту роскошную гриву, притянуть ее обладателя к себе и…

Жилетка слетела с прокачанного торса, лямки подтяжек сползли, кажется, слишком медленно, бедра соблазнительно покачивались. Красиво изгибаясь то вправо, то влево, Мэтт подошел ближе, а чертов черный воротничок и блестящий галстук снесли последние барьеры в голове Тима.

Мужчина резко схватил полоску ткани, намотал ее на кулак и притиснул партнера к себе, страстно целуя, буквально вламываясь языком в похабно изгибающийся в усмешке рот. Со стоном Бомер ответил и прогнулся как кошка, прижимаясь грудью к груди, с отчетливым треском стаскивая с ДиКея футболку и сразу же переходя на штаны.

\- Жадный… Нетерпеливый мой… - выдохнул ему в рот Тим, одной рукой расстегивая брюки уже на Мэтте, затем приподнимая бедра, позволяя стащить с себя джинсы. Неловко стащил носки и тут же забыл про них – снявший свои брюки, Бомер повернулся к нему спиной, присел и красиво прогнулся, предоставляя прекрасный вид на упругие ягодицы. Дразня любовника, ДиКей провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника, не выпуская, впрочем, уже изрядно измочаленный галстук из другой руки. А затем нырнул пальцами в вожделенную расселину, нащупывая влажный вход.

\- Ты?.. Уже?.. – Перед глазами Тима потемнело от мысли о том, как Мэтт растягивал себя перед тем, как выйти к нему в этом чертовом плаще, обтягивающих блестящих штанах и абсолютно порнографическом галстуке. 

\- Да… - выдохнул в ответ тот, не в силах перестать тереться уже раздраженной чувствительной кожей ануса о такие желанные сейчас пальцы, задевая ягодицами напряженный член партнера. – Я очень хочу почувствовать тебя в себе… Тииим…

Добило. ДиКей просто толкнул Мэтта на колени прямо на пол, сплюнул себе на ладонь, пару раз проходясь по члену, следя, как жаждуще прогибается перед ним любовник, и резким движением вошел внутрь, одновременно дергая на себя руку с зажатой в ней полоской ткани, натягивая, словно поводок. С задушенным всхлипом Бомер дернулся, но, ощутив сдавленное горло, замер. Тим медленно провел носом по загривку мужчины, посылая волну дрожи по позвоночнику вниз, давая время привыкнуть к себе. 

От этого простого движения у Мэтта окончательно поплыло перед глазами – все еще прижимаясь спиной к груди, он чуть двинул бедрами вперед-назад, застонал от легкого толчка члена в простату и снова почти умоляюще всхлипнул.

\- Блядь… - выдохнул в ответ ДиКей. – Какая же ты жадная блядь, Мэтти… 

И принялся размашисто двигаться, то ослабляя натяжение ткани, то вновь усиливая его, наслаждаясь властью, отданной в его руки. А Бомера вело. Он просто весь был – один сплошной центр удовольствия. Его прошибало сладким и немного колючим, закручивалось внутри, плавилось в заднице, где влажно хлюпало с каждым резким толчком любовника. Не сдерживая себя, стонал, когда мог, когда нет – хрипел и мычал, и двигался, крутил задницей, вцепляясь одной ладонью в бедро партнера, подталкивая резче, глубже, сильнее, черт тебя побери!

\- Сильнее? – Он, что, вслух это сказал? – Будет тебе сильнее, - прорычал Тим ему на ухо, нагнул любовника так, что тот лицом уперся в ковер, навалился сверху и задал такой темп, что все, что осталось Мэтту – тихонько скулить, уже не в силах разделить себя и любимого, не в силах терпеть это удовольствие, не в силах ждать больше…

А ДиКей просто озверел. Кусал шею и плечи Бомера, шептал ему на ухо какие-то непристойности, периодически натурально взрыкивая, когда тот сжимался или особо чувственно поводил бедрами. Впился ногтями в загорелую кожу, чувствуя твердые мышцы под ней и теряя голову от того, что вся эта сила, вся мощь сейчас мягко вытянулась перед ним, подчинилась его воле, и теперь ластилась, выпрашивая все больше и больше удовольствия. 

Мэтту хватило буквально двух движений крепкой ладони по члену – с криком он выгнулся дугой под любовником, еле удерживая на подрагивающих руках себя и Тима, во вспышке оргазма навалившегося на него сверху всем телом. Мышцы не выдержали нагрузки, и мужчины повалились на бок, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя и загнано дыша.

Спустя какое-то время Бомер развернулся, прижался к груди любовника и спросил:

\- Тебе понравилось? 

С удивлением Тим отметил, как порозовели от смущения щеки Мэтта, и вновь поразился тому, как в его возлюбленном порой могли уживаться две совершенно разные личности.

\- Конечно, понравилось, - ласково улыбнулся он, притягивая мужчину к себе и нежно целуя. – Только вот у нас теперь возникает одна проблема… - с хитрой ухмылкой продолжил ДиКей.

\- Это какая еще? – нахмурился Мэтт.

\- Теперь каждый раз видя тебя в галстуке, я буду мечтать схватить тебя за него, нагнуть над любой горизонтальной поверхностью и выебать так, чтобы ты стонать не мог, - севшим голосом, поделился Тим. Дразняще улыбнувшись, Бомер чуть повел коленом, задевая вновь наливающийся желанием член любовника.

\- Тогда нам придется заняться этим прямо сейчас, чтобы в будущем такая мелочь, как неосуществленная сексуальная фантазия не помешала нашим съемкам, - ответил он. Дотянувшись до дивана, подцепил пальцами шляпу, фирменным движением своего персонажа Кэффри надел ее, чуть разгибая козырек, и уселся на Тима сверху.

\- Я весь в вашей власти, агент Берк, - сверкнул он широкой улыбкой.

\- О, Нил, наконец-то ты признал это, - рассмеялся в ответ ДиКей и притянул любовника для нового поцелуя.


End file.
